Distributed computing systems typically include routers, switches, bridges, and other physical network devices that interconnect a large number of servers, network storage devices, and other types of computing devices. The individual servers can host one or more virtual machines (“VMs”), virtual switches, or other types of virtualized functions. The virtual machines can facilitate execution of suitable user applications to provide desired cloud services or other suitable types of computing service to tenants of the distributed computing systems.